Missing Memories
by Kabaneri
Summary: Envy is hit by a truck at full speed and somehow loses his memory. Now as Evan, Envy will try to look for his missing memories. He's temporarily with a nurse and her daughter. Eventually crosses paths with Ed and Al and decides they are his best chance. Inspired by butterfly's Effect AO3!
1. Chapter 1

_(this was heavily inspired by Butterfly Effect by Magestorrow)_

I remember walking. Then, there was a flash of light that blinded me and a loud screech – this is the last thing I remember.

I woke up in a hospital room. How I knew that – because of the smell. How did I know how a hospital smells – I could not remember. I looked around and noticed I was alone in a room. There was an IV dripping slowly. One of my hands was tightly bandaged and I felt something tight around my head. The door opened almost without a sound.

"Ah! You are awake!" – a nice-looking woman in her 40s in a doctor's gown.

"Ah…" – I manage to wheeze out.

"I'm doctor Freigh and am your doctor." She said in a calm tone "Now…"

"E-excuse me…" I managed to say and she looked at me "… why am I here? Who… who am **I**?"

"Oh, my…!" – she gasped and stared at me with wide eyes.

…..

I sat in a plush armchair, uncomfortably, as a small girl stared at me with unblinking eyes. The small girl is Dr. Freigh's daughter and the armchair is in her house.

'How can she stare at me for so long without blinking at all?! Is she a chimera or something…? What IS a chimera?' – I cocked my head and she mirrored me.

After I was discharged from the hospital, due to my lack of documents and no one coming or asking for me, the doctor took me in her home. She had experience with mental illnesses, so she decided to help me regain my memories. I don't know why, but I HAVE to! I just feel like I have forgotten something VERY important that I had to do.

The clock hit 12:00, the wooden cuckoo popping out a few times. Suddenly, the girl, like some sort of machine stood up from behind the armrest. She walked, patted the sleeping dog in the other armchair and came back to where I was. She didn't go back to her spot, instead she stood in front of me and stared in my eyes.

"My name is Lilie! The god is Herring! Mama is Angela! Nice to meet you Evan!" – she stretched out her hand towards me.

I was too startled and creeped out by the little girl that I couldn't move.

"N-nice t-to meet you…" – I stuttered and felt extremely frustrated for doing so.

"Nice to meet you, Evan." – she shook my hand.

"E-Evan?" – she called me that, right?

"Uhuh! Mama said you had no name, so now you are Evan! I thought of it just now!"

"Okaaaay…" – I squirmed in my seat.

The door opened and in came the doctor. Thank goodness! I was getting really uncomfortable.

"I brought some tea. Lilie, Ms. Linsdale and Anika came."

"Really?! Are we goin to play with them?"

"Sorry, dear, mommy has a bit of work, BUT!" she quickly said after seeing her daughter sulk "When you get back from the playground, we'll make some welcome cookies together, what do you say?"

"YAY! I love ya mommy!"

The girl ran out, giggling, I stared in pure confusion. I would never get her.

===Time skip===

"Evaaaan~! Come here!"

Evan, wearing simple brown pants, boots a bit below the knee and a white shirt ran out of the bakery. His arms were trying to hold a bag full with baked goods as he ran towards the enthusiastic Lilie and Angela. The sun made his chestnut-colored hair almost glow.

"I am coming!" – Evan almost dropped a croissant.

"The train is leaving soon. I want to get a good seat in case Lilie gets sick. We've never been on a train for so long after all." – Angela smiled gently.

She liked what she saw. Evan had been a quiet, a bit bratty, scared, confused and strange young man when he first arrived in their home. He seemed knowledgeable about a LOT of things but some simple concepts and normal human behavior… not so much. She imagined and shuddered at what kind of abusive household he must have come from. He'd lived with them for almost 2 years now and she'd seen a huge improvement. Still no luck in finding out who he is but she doubted it would matter as much to the current Evan. He still wanted to remember his past but it no longer haunted his every waking moment. Also, after he'd gotten past his initial fear of Lilie, they'd hit it off. Now they were almost like blood relatives. Like a big brother and little sister.

The train whistle sounded and she led her daughter inside it, Evan following behind with their breakfast. Soon, she found good empty spot near the toilet, but not too close, and they settled down. Evan handed them some baked goods and took out the tickets. Lilie nibbled on a jam-filled bun while the two of them settled for something not so sweet. Angela ate a croissant with butter only while Evan chowed down a spicy cheese bagel. He really liked spicy and odd foods – like wafers with honey and pickles.

The conductor punched their tickets and soon after, the train left. Evan gazed out of the window with a solemn look. The few times they'd traveled around to try and ask if someone knew him, he got that look. Angela didn't like the young man to look like that, he should smile more.

"So, where are we going now mama?"

"Well, I took a break from work and it is almost summer, so I thought it'd be better to go south for a change, like the capital or Dublith!" – she clapped her hands.

"So, you haven't decided, huh?" – Evan looked at her, his dark eyes seemed almost purple at the angle.

"No. I thought to leave it to chance for once. I have been saving money for a family vacation for quite a while!"

"YAAAY! Vacation!" – Lilie cheered.

Evan huffed and looked out of the window but Angela could see the faint smile on his lips. The train continued its trek south, the tall mountains of the north getting smaller and smaller until they were just peeking over the horizon.

Who knew? Maybe they'd meet someone that know Evan there?

…..

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ugh! Who is talkin' about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Evan had just taken a stroll through the streets of Dublith. He still had no clues about his past, frustrated with the lack of results and not trusting his temper, he had exited the hotel earlier the morning. He didn't want to explode in the face of the kind woman and her daughter.

"Oof!" – Evan almost fell.

Someone had run into him and… his pocket felt lighter.

"Hey! That's my wallet!" – he shouted, chasing after the thief.

The thief was quick and had the advantage of being familiar by the surroundings but Evan had little trouble following him. He had zeroed on the thief and hadn't lost him even in the crowd of people. Evan zipped past pedestrians with grace and skill he didn't realize he possessed, gaining speed and approaching the thief that bumped into a person here and there.

There was the clopping of hooves and a wagon filled with vegetables came into view. The pickpocket quickly zipped in front of the two horses pulling it and scared them.

"Whoah!" – the coachman tried to calm them.

Another obstacle had been created in his path. It was almost like the universe didn't want him to get his wallet back. Evan grit his teeth but didn't stop. He jumped up and vaulted over the wagon in one smooth motion. His target ducked into an alley.

'You are not getting away!'

With a bit of a skid, Evan got into the alley, it was a dead end. The thief was climbing over a wall but when they spotted Evan, they quickly slipped over it. Evan steeled himself and pushed himself forward. Like a freaking ninja he jumped from wall to wall, getting higher until he was near the roof of the buildings. He pushed himself off the wall, aiming for the thief and with a swift kick to the back, the criminal met the pavement.

"Maybe that would teach you not to steal money from people…" – Evan had just pocketed his wallet before he stopped talking.

'Holy- I SERIOUSLY did that?! Me?!'

He still couldn't believe he had even been able to perform such a feat, considering he had tripped on thin air not even a week ago while walking on the sidewalk. He shook his head and focused on the current task… He was lost. It wasn't like he couldn't jump over the wall but after chasing the thief for so long, he had entered an unfamiliar part of Dublith, near the ghetto if he could deduct it from the shabbier buildings and occasional sign of vandalism and all the cigarette buds left in the alley.

'Calm down… You can do this! I just have to find a way back.'

Evan made his way out of the alley when he almost ran into someone.

"Sorry-"

"HEY! Watch where are ya going, dipshit!" – the stranger shouted rudely.

His and the stranger's eyes met and sparks immediately ran between them. Instant dislike! It was the first time seeing the strangely-dressed man with sunglasses but he already hated his guts.

"What'cha staring at?!" – the man growled.

"Not at your ugly mug you-" Evan stopped himself "I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like this." – he said through grit teeth, forcing himself to apologize.

"Feh! Finally knowing yer place. So, watcha doing here? This is my gang's turf ya know?"

"I just had a bit of a disagreement with the gentleman over there. Um, do you know how I can get to Peters' street?" – Evan asked the stranger, feeling irked instead of intimidated.

"Oh, there? Ya go down this street, then left, right and continue straight until ya reach the fountain. Should be able to see a sign there."

"Ok. Thanks." – Evan hurried off trying to ignore the growing urge to deck the man in the nose.

He was not a violent person and was surprised at how much distaste he could feel towards a complete stranger.

True to the strange man's instructions, he had reached the fountain and found his way to the familiar street on which their hotel was. A sweet smell wafted through the air and he decided to go to the bakery and buy something sweet for Lilie and Angela. He got to the counter, reached for his wallet and was about to order when his hand felt air. His wallet was gone yet again!

"Damn iiiit!" – Evan shouted.

…

Greed was smirking as he looked through the wallet. The bastard had very little money but the satisfaction he felt was worth the trouble of stealing the wallet unnoticed. For some reason the man he had almost bumped into pissed him off A LOT! There was also something familiar about him but the Homunculus couldn't tell what.

'Pathetic.' he looked at the unconscious thief 'To be caught by a feeble nobody-'

=== Meanwhile ===

Father was tapping his finger on his chair's armrest, a clear sign something was really bothering him.

"Is there still nothing?!"

"I am afraid so…" – Bradley said, not wanting to anger the other homunculus more.

Everything had spiraled out of the intended path and Father was NOT happy! Envy had been sent north and tasked to sneak into Drachma, then kill an official by the name Nils Kedze, sparking another war. They were going to use the conflict to soak Briggs in blood, finish the circle and begin the ritual. They waited for Envy's reply but it never came. Yes, it was not an easy mission and the travel to and back was at least 3 months long, so it was expected to not receive reports regularly BUT it has been almost a year and no word of Envy ever came!

The assassination failed and war didn't begin. This had sent Father's plan YEARS back and he was angry! How DARE his orders be ignored?! How DARE another one of his creations disobey him?! He had quickly devised another plan and sent Sloth to Briggs, he had also tasked Bradley to find and bring Envy back. Once it happened, he was going to re-make the homunculus and curb his _undesirable_ tendencies some more.

The other homunculi were also freaking out. Father's displeasure made them feel as if they were walking on eggshells – anything could trigger him and attract his ire in their direction.

None of them knew that Envy was right under their noses.

=== Around 2 years later ===

Evan was met yet again with a dead end. Another town, another place where no one knew or could find anything about him. He was about to head to Central and try his luck there.

At one point, he had thought he found who he was. A young worker in a factory that produced uniforms for the army named Richard Myers, unfortunately, the young man had just been on a holiday and he had been mistaken for him. Indeed, the resemblance HAD been uncanny except that Richard's hair had a bit of a cowlick instead of his longer, wilder curls (Evan had grown out his hair, liking it longer) and the lack of moles.

"Oh, excuse me!" – he apologized after bumping into someone.

"No problem. Just watch where you are going." – the blonde teen huffed.

Evan took a step back and looked at the boy. He was a bit short but muscular, wore a red coat and gloves despite the warm weather. He also had a few bags in his hand and by his feet. Evan felt embarrassed that he had been so out of it to bump into a person waiting by a… mechanic shop?

The boy tapped his leg impatiently and Evan was about to leave when the boy pulled a familiar pocket watch. Only state alchemists could have one of those and that meant the boy was one!

"Umm…"

"What?!"

"A-are you really a state alchemist?" – Evan asked, a bit unsure.

"Yeah, got a problem?!"

"No, no! It's just… I didn't expect to see a state alchemist here, especially waiting in front of a mechanic's shop. I was just wondering."

"Yeah, I am here on a break and was dragged to run errands. Why are you asking?"

"I plan to go to Central and apply for a position in the army. Maybe you could give me a few pointers what to do to get accepted?"

"Why so determined? There are a lot better jobs."

Evan bit his lip, hesitating but decided to talk.

"I have amnesia and am looking for a way to either recover my memories of find who I was. I have had no luck so far, even after years of searching, so I guessed the government might have something on me."

"Hey! I'm back!" – Winry burst out.

"Gah!" – Evan was startled and Ed just sighed.

"Sorry for scaring you. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I will live." – Evan awkwardly laughed.

"Good! So, Ed, who is your new friend? I saw you talking. Acquaintance from work?"

"Maybe a future one. I was about to ask for his name before you came out screeching."

"Hey!'

"Nice to meet you. My name is Evan."

"Winry, nice to meet you!"

"Edward Elric." Ed shook his hand "About the advice – be confident and give it your all. The Furer likes people that are a bit crazy."

"I see…"

They chatted for a bit more before going their separate ways. As Evan watched the scenery from the train's window, he really hoped to see Ed in the near future. The boy was a bit too direct but was otherwise a nice kid.


End file.
